Cambios y el Destino
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Esta historia narra los cambios en la vida de algunos peleadores y una reunion entre tres personas que tiene algo en comun


En este fic aparecen parejas raras así que ya saben a lo que se exponen si quieren leer este fic.

Espero les guste, es solo un one-shot, este fic toma lugar después de los hechos del KOF, eso suponiendo que Ash había sido derrotado y que no fue capaz de robar el fuego púrpura de Iori, aun así el alma de Orochi aun seguía liberada.

* * *

Cambios y el Destino 

Leona Heidern despertó al escuchar la alarma de su despertador, dando un pequeño bostezo se levanto de la cama y apago la alarma, después se dirigió al baño para ducharse y empezar a prepararse para el día.

Momentos después salio de la regadera cubierta solo por una toalla mientras que con otra secaba su largo cabello azul, ese día no era un día ordinario, bueno, en realidad ningún día después del ultimo torneo era normal, sobre todo porque en los dos años que habían pasado muchas cosas habían cambiado, en primera ahora tenia una madre adoptiva, cosa que ella, Ralf y Clark descubrieron después de haber llegado de una misión de 3 meses y lo que mas sorpresa le dio era la identidad de esa mujer, pero en fin esa había sido dedición del Comandante.

En segunda, ahora ella y Ralf tenían una relación¿ como la llamaba el ?, así, sentimental, no era tan malo como ella había pensado, en las noches que salían juntos o en los momentos que pasaban hablando ella sentía que en verdad el la comprendía, el ultimo cambio fue que Clark estaba saliendo con una chica de otro escuadrón, Eri Kasamoto era el nombre de la chica, ella pertenecía al escuadrón de Metal Slug, según Ralf, el y Clark trabajaron con ellos hacia un tiempo y en ese tiempo Clark y esa chica se tomaron cariño.

" Todos tienen a alguien " murmuro la chica de cabellos azules mientras verificaba que su uniforme estuviera en orden, este día era importante para ella, ya que tendría una reunión con otras dos personas, dos personas que estaban en la misma situación que ella, rápidamente acomodo su cabello en su forma usual y salio de su habitación.

En otro lugar una pareja encontraba con el problema de tener que dejar la cama para empezar a prepararse para el día, una era una mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellos rojo como fuego " ¿ Sabes que tenemos que levantarnos ? " le dijo la mujer a su compañero que estaba acostado tras ella rodeando con un brazo la cintura de ella " Si, pero solo quiero cinco minutos mas " le contesto el hombre, lentamente Vanessa se giro para mirar al hombre que la acompañaba en la cama, su piel era oscura, sus ojos color negro y solo tenia una línea de cabello color blanco.

Vanessa no dijo ni una palabra, solo pego su cuerpo contra el de el mas, ni siquiera ella sabia como era que los dos habían acabado en esta relación, y a pesar de que estaba feliz no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ella se había prometido que jamás volvería amar a otro hombre, se había prometido que le seria fiel a su difunto esposo, el había sido el amor de su vida, el hombre perfecto.

Sin embargo algo la molestaba, ( si en verdad lo ame tanto¿ porque me siento igual al estar con Seth ? ) esa pregunta se la hacia en su mente a diario, dando un suspiro ella hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Seth, ella no quería pensar, no quería preocuparse por esas cosas " La vida sigue adelante " murmuro para si misma, Seth sin embargo la escucho, una expresión triste paso por su rostro, el sabia lo mucho que ella pensaba en la relación que ellos ahora sostenían, el sabia que ella había estado casada, el sabia que lo único que ella había deseado ser era una ama de casa, con hijos y un esposo, pero ese sueño se había hecho pedazos cuando NEST hizo desaparecer a su esposo.

Seth por su parte no tenia esposa ni hijos, la única familia que tenia eran sus viejos padres, nunca había considerado tener una familia, consideraba que quien fuera de su familia estaría en peligro ( a quien engañas , NEST ya no esta, no hay peligro que temer ) su mente le reclamo, y lo que mas le molestaba era que el sabia que eso era verdad, NEST ya no existía, nada lo detenía para tener una familia, pero había un problema, tal vez Vanessa no quería lo mismo que el, tal vez ella aun estaba muy afectada por la perdida de su esposo.

Sin querer pensar mas en al asunto, Seth movió lentamente su brazo de la cintura de Vanessa mientras trataba de girarse para levantarse de la cama, sin embrago la pelirroja aun seguía pegada a su cuerpo " Seth...quédate así...solo cinco minutos " le pedio la mujer mientras con uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Seth " Esta bien " acepto el hombre, mientras volvía a colocar su brazo en la cintura de la mujer, tal vez después de todo su idea era compartida por ella, el tener una familia.

Mas tarde ese día, en un bar de la ciudad llamado _ILLUSION, _una mujer piensa sobre su vida, sentada en la barra con una copa de vino en la mano, la mujer conocida como King dejo escapar un suspiro, ( Realmente todo a cambiado ) pensó ella mientras daba un pequeño trago a su copa " Realmente todo a cambiado " murmuro para si misma mientras miraba el interior de su bar, estaba vació, lo que no era sorpresa ya que la hora de abrir era hasta las 6:OO PM.

Nuevamente empezó a pensar, a pensar en como su vida había cambiado, primero estaba la pequeña relación que había tenido con Ryo, todo había sido perfecto, todo hasta esa cena en la que Takuma, Robert y Yuri trataron de hacer que los dos pasaran la noche juntos, cabe decir que todo había sido un fracaso, ese noche se dio cuenta de que lo que Ryo buscaba era una ama de casa, una esposa que estuviera en la casa mientras el combatía, pero King no era de esa clase de mujer.

" No soy así, no podría acostumbrarme " murmuro mientras se miraba así misma, estaba vestida con su atenido casual, el traje de color púrpura, era la ropa con la que se sentía cómoda, aunque para algunas personas era raro, una mujer que no vestía como mujer, pero a ella realmente no le importaba lo que las personas pensaran ( ¿ O tal vez si ? ) pensó ella, en toda su vida solo había conocido a dos hombres a los que no les había importado ese detalle, uno de ellos era Ryo, el que la había ayudado a alejarse de los negocios sucios de Mr,Big.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en la otra persona la puerta del bar se abrió para dar paso a dos figuras, " Hablando del diablo " murmuro King mientras observaba a una de las figuras, un pequeño de unos 11 años, con cabello rubio corto y vestido con unos shorts y una camisa roja salio disparado contra ella " ¡ Hola hermana ! " le grito el pequeño mientras la abrazaba " Hola Jan¿ te divertiste ? " le pregunto la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanito cariñosamente " ¡ Si ! " fue la respuesta del pequeño.

La atención de King se dirigió al hombre que observaba todo desde la puerta, cabello rubio corto, vestido con pantalón verde y una camisa negra, un parche cubría su ojo derecho mientras que el izquierdo revelaba que su ojos era color café " Hola Ramón " saludo King con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Ramón al verla acercarse " Espero que Jan no te causara problemas " le dijo ella mientras Jan solo hacia un gesto inocencia " No...tu sabes que no hay problema " le dijo Ramón mientras hacia un gesto con su mano derecha indicando que no había problema " Y dime chica¿ que hacías antes de que nosotros llegáramos ? " le pregunto Ramón mientras Jan se ponía a su lado y ambos la miraban con curiosidad.

" E-En nada, solo pensaba " dijo ella apresurada mientras los miraba nerviosa, ella sabia que los dos eran buenos para saber cuando alguien mentía " Esta bien, yo te creo " le dijo Jan mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro " Tengo algo para ti King " le dijo Ramón mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y con una mano mostraba una rosa " Una rosa para una mujer hermosa " dijo el luchador mientras observaba a King tomar el regalo, la mujer francesa solo sonrió ( Así es el, solo pequeños detalles, nada muy grande, solo cosas para hacerme sentir apreciada ) pensó ella mientras miraba la rosa que ahora tenia en sus manos.

" Gracias " agradeció King mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de mexicano, realmente era afortunado " Bueno, será mejor que lleve a Jan a casa, no creo que sea bueno que abras el bar y un menor de edad ande aquí adentro " al escuchar esto King miro el reloj de la pared que estaba detrás de la barra " ¡ 5:3O ! " dijo alarmada, paresia que el tiempo había volado " Jan, vamos a casa " le dijo Ramón al pequeño que solo asintió " Adios hermana, te veo en casa " grito Jan mientras el y Ramón salían del lugar.

Rápidamente King empezó a preparar todo, las empleadas empezaron a llegar para preparar las sillas y bebidas, mientras esto pasaba, King pensaba en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado desde hace dos años, hace dos años que salía con Ramón, aun recordaba aquel día en que el entro al bar triste por una decepción, rápidamente hubo un entendimiento ya que ella acababa de terminar su relación con Ryo, con Ramón las cosas eran diferentes, en los dos años que se conocían el nunca la había presionado, el dejaba que ella tomara todas las decisiones y solo la apoyaba, Jan estaba mas feliz que nunca ya que Ramón y el se la pasaban jugando todo el tiempo, además el apreciaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos, claro que no era mucho, porque el bar abarcaba el mayor tiempo de su vida, sin embargo Ramón era de una gran ayuda, ya que ella podía ocuparse en otras cosas sin tener que preocuparse de pasar a recoger a Jan en la escuela pues ella sabia que Ramón lo haría.

King soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras recordaba el vez que le había contado a Mai y a Chizuru que estaba saliendo con Ramón, Chizuru siendo calmada y madura solo dijo que todo estaba bien, mientras que Mai exploto con sus cosas de Andy , diciendo que a ella le gustaría estar en su situación ya que se comportaban como un matrimonio con un hijo.

" Tal vez eso tenga algo de cierto " murmuro King mientras reía un poco, algunas de las empleadas del bar la miraron con curiosidad, últimamente la jefa había estado mas feliz que de costumbre. tal vez había una razón.

" Matrimonio eh ?...no estaría mal " murmuro King mientras prendía el anuncio de abierto que estaba afuera del bar, mas tarde discutiría ese tema con el hombre del parche.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse al momento que Heidern llego a su casa, había tenido un día pesado en la base y solo quería descansar, bueno en realidad solo había sido rutina, Leona había pedido permiso para salir de la base, las razones eran personales, pero el sabia que Ralf la acompañaba así que el permiso fue otorgado, Clark estaba en su propia casa posiblemente con la teniente Eri Kasamoto, en realidad todo estaba bien, cada uno de ellos tenia su propio hogar, claro Leona vivía con el y con su esposa, mientras que Ralf y Clark cada uno tenia su propia casa y Whip vivía con su hermano, realmente ninguno de ellos dormía en la base.

Dando un suspiro el Ikari entro en la casa, todo estaba callado, la única luz encendida era la de la cocina, sin pensar mucho el hombre empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección, al llegar a la puerta se quedo ahí de pie, mirando hacia enfrente, ahí estaba ella, la mujer con la que hace dos años había contraído matrimonio, aun recordaba las reacciones de Ralf, Clark y Leona cuando se enteraron de la noticia.

Ralf y Clark quienes conocían la tragedia del pasado de Heidern rápidamente lo apoyaron, pero Leona fue la que mas tardo en entenderlo, pero al final todo salio bien, los pensamientos del Comandante volvieron a la mujer que cocinaba alegremente frente a el, se tomo su tiempo para verla mientras ella le daba la espalda, cabello negro y piel blanca, vestida en un bonito vestido blanco, para un mercenario como el era raro ver mujeres tan hermosas.

" ¿ Vas a tomar asiento o te vas a quedar de pie en la puerta comandante ? " le dijo la mujer en todo de broma mientras se giraba para mirar a su esposo, Heidern solo una pequeña carcajada " Debí saber que ya habías notado mi presencia, siempre estas atenta " dijo el mercenario mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y retiraba su boina de su cabeza " ¿ Como estuvo tu día ? " pregunto la mujer mientras servia la comida en un plato frente a Heidern, después sirvió un poco para ella misma y tomo asiento frente al mercenario.

Realmente todo había cambiado, hace cuatro años no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en Sandra y Clara, la esposa e hija que había perdido a manos de Rugal, jamás pensó que volvería amar a otra mujer, antes el solo hecho de pensar en otra mujer le paresia una ofensa a la memoria de su familia perdida, pero eso fue hasta que la conocía a ella, la mujer que luchaba por detener a Orochi, la mujer que había perdido a su hermana a manos de uno de los reyes celestiales " Amor¿ estas bien ? " pregunto su esposa preocupada al ver que su esposo no había tocado su comida en un largo rato " Si, solo pensaba Chizuru " respondió Heidern mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Chizuru Kagura lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, nuevamente empezó a comer sus alimentos a ver que su esposo ya había empezado a comer los de el, ya habían pasado dos años desde que ella había unido su vida con el realmente nunca había sido mas feliz en su vida, todo mundo creía que Heidern era una persona violenta o muy volátil, pero en realidad el era la persona mas calmada y seria que ella jamás hubiera conocido, no recordaba como todo había empezado, pero un día se encontró así misma en una cama con el, pero no engañaba a nadie, ella siempre lo había visto, desde lejos, solo lo observaba, tal vez esa era la razón por la que ella siempre contrataba a su equipo de mercenarios para los torneos, para poder verlo, además ahora que estaban juntos ella podía estar mas cerca de Leona, ya que estos últimos días la chica de cabellos azules había estado mas solitaria y la compañía de Ralf ya no la ayudaba tanto.

Por su parte Heidern pensaba en que haría si perdiera a Chizuru en la misma forma que a Sandra y a Clara, seria demasiado, no podría soportarlo, perder a esta mujer seria tan malo como recibir una bala en la cabeza, no, el la protegería, no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, lentamente movió una de sus manos hasta tomar una de las de ella, Chizuru levanto su mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa en la cara del mercenario " Te amo..." al decir esas palabras el mercenario apretó levemente la mano de la mujer " Yo también " contesto ella mientras regalaba una de las sonrisas mas calidas que el mercenario jamás había visto.

El resto de la velada la pasaron en silencio, no era necesario hablar, ambos sabían lo que uno pensaba del otro, entre ellos había aun entendimiento sin palabras, después de todo una mirada dice mas que mil palabras.

Lejos de ese lugar, en un bosque a las afueras de Southtown tres figuras se divisaban en un claro de aquel bosque, uno de ellos era una mujer de cabellos azules vestida en uniforme militar, sus ojos miraban calmadamente a los otros dos personajes frente a ellas, uno de ellos era un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos, vestido con un pantalón rojo y una camisa negra, en la espalda tenia un símbolo que se paresia a la luna, su mirada era dura, sus manos guardadas en sus bolsillos, el ultimo era un sujeto alto, mas alto que los otros dos, su cabellos era rubio en la parte de arriba y negro en los lados, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra que dejaba notar la enorme musculatura en su torso, su mano derecha guardada en su bolsillo mientras que la izquierda estaba quieta por su lado, una mirada aburrida en su rostro hacia saber que no estaba muy contento de estar en ese lugar.

Leona Heidern, Iori Yagami y Ryuji Yamazaki se miraban unos a otros, ninguno de ellos decía una palabra, solo esperaban a que alguien explicara la situación " Es bueno ver que los dos han venido " dijo Leona rompiendo el silencio que había caído sobre ellos, Iori la miro con interés " ¿ Porque nos has llamado ? " pregunto el pelirrojo mientras la miraba con enojo " Porque los tres tenemos algo en común " respondió la chica " La sangre de Orochi " dijeron los dos al unísono, Yamazaki solo los observaba calladamente, cosa que era rara para alguien de su naturaleza " Como saben, el espíritu de Orochi esta libre¿ saben lo que eso significa ? " explico y pregunto Leona mientras dirigía su mirada a Yamazaki quien solo la miro con curiosidad " Somos mas propensos a caer en el disturbio de sangre " contesto Iori con voz de aburrimiento.

" Así es, y pensé que entre los tres podríamos encontrar un modo de evitar que el disturbio nos pase " explico la chica mientras dirigía su mirada a Iori ya que sabia que Yamazaki no tenia en mente participar mas bien solo escuchar, Iori se quedo en silencio unos momentos, la luna comenzó a salir alumbrando el claro del bosque donde ellos se encontraban, un largo momento paso sin que ninguna palabra fuera dicha, pero el silencio fue roto cuando una risa de psicópata resonara por todo el bosque, Leona y Iori solo dirigieron su mirada a Yamazaki mientras que este reía inclinado hacia atrás con su mano izquierda tapaba su rostro.

" ¡¿ Que rayos te divierte tanto ?! " pregunto un enfadado Iori, por unos momentos se vio tentado a atacarlo, pero la curiosidad por saber la causa de aquella malévola risa lo hacia controlarse, finalmente Yamazaki logro calmarse " Ustedes me dan lastima " dijo el asesino mientras los miraba con una de sus sonrisas de lunatico " Se pasan tanto tiempo pensando en como evitar el disturbio de sangre que al final caen en el " esas palabras fueron peor que un cuchillo para Iori y Leona " Yo nunca e tenido ese problema " termino de decir Yamazaki mientras que los otros dos solo lo miraban sorprendidos.

" ¿ Nunca lo has tenido ? " pregunto Leona en voz baja a lo que el asesino solo asintió " Este no es un problema de sangre, si no de actitud " explico Yamazaki " ¿ A que te refieres con eso ? " pregunto Iori, había juzgado mal a ese sujeto, era mas listo de lo que aparentaba, el asesino volvió a reír " ¿ No lo entienden ?, todo es cuestión de voluntad, si su voluntad es fuerte, es disturbio de sangre no puede activarse " al escuchar esas palabras Leona asintió " Ya veo, esa es la razón por la que tu nunca has sufrido un disturbio de sangre " dijo la chica mientras lo miraba " Exacto, para mi el dinero importa mas que mis problemas, por esa razón rechace a esos idiotas de Yashiro, Shermie y Chris, a mi no me importa conquistar el mundo, solo quiero cosas que me hagan bien solo a mi " explico Yamazaki mientras se daba media vuelta.

" Termino la clase chicos y chicas, tengo cosas que hacer, espero verlos luego " dijo Yamazaki mientras desaparecía en lo profundo del bosque dejando atrás a unos sorprendidos Iori y Leona " Vaya, ese idiota es muy listo " murmuro Iori mientras el también daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque " Vale la pena tratar de hacer lo que el dijo, nos vemos luego " al decir eso el pelirrojo desapareció entre los árboles.

" Todo es cuestión de actitud y voluntad " murmuro Leona mientras miraba a los lugares por donde los otros dos se había marchado, después miro hacia arriba, la luna paresia estar sonriendo, tal vez porque había escuchado la conversación, bueno eso creía ella, momentos después un una persona apareció por el camino donde Iori se había marchado.

Leona lo reconoció inmediatamente, el chaleco negro, los pantalones y camisa verdes, la bandana, solo podía ser Ralf, el mencionado se acerco a la chica con una sonrisa " ¿ Estas lista para marcharnos ? " pregunto el coronel, Leona solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, Ralf la miro con sorpresa " ¿ Estas sonriendo ? " ante esa palabras la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la chica, una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro " ¿ Es algo malo ? " pregunto ella en tono serio, Ralf solo sonrió " ¡ Naaaa, pero por eso te invito a comer ¿ no tienes hambre ! " le dijo el mercenario mientras rodeaba los hombros de la chica con un brazo y comenzaban a caminar hacia el bosque.

" ¿ Que acaso no tienes hambre ? " pregunto el coronel con una sonrisa " Si...un poco " respondió ella en voz callada, Ralf solo asintió, y cuando el giro su cabeza para mirar hacia enfrente una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Leona ( Su alegría es contagiosa ) pensó ella mientas seguía mirando Ralf quien solo iba hablando de todo lo que iba a comer.

Muy pronto los dos desaparecieron en el bosque, sus la voz de Ralf aun podía escucharse en la distancia, lejos del lugar sobre una colina cubierta de pasto una mujer de cabellos rubios observaba el lugar por donde los soldados habían desaparecido, de pronto alguien apareció detrás de ella " Era una reunión privada detective " dijo en voz amenazante Yamazaki, la mujer solo sonrió " ¿ Es una amenaza ? " pregunto ella tranquilamente, Yamazaki solo sonrió " No, pero deberías dejar de seguirme, nunca me atraparas Mary " dijo burlonamente el asesino mientras se daba la media vuelta " Nos vemos luego, salúdame a Terry, oh perdón, lo olvide, ya no es tu amigo " al decir eso el gangster comenzó a reír y a alejarse, Mary Ryan se enfado visiblemente con esa palabras " Bastardo " murmuro la rubia mientras se disponía a marcharse, pero para su sorpresa casi tropezó con un cuchillo que estaba enterrado a sus pies " Debiste matarme...porque ahora te atrapare a como de lugar " murmuro la chica mientras recogía el cuchillo.

Muy pronto única presencia que quedo en ese bosque fue la luna, que como siempre fue la ultima en retirarse y fue la primera en saber todo lo ocurrido y como siempre todo lo sucedido estaba a salvo con ella.

Fin...

* * *

Aquí esta, espero les gustara, gracias de corazón a aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leer, les agradece su amigo Ralf Jones. 


End file.
